Mirai Machine System
The Mirai Machines (未来マシン Mirai Mashin) are the special vehicels that the Miraigers use to combat enlarged Goka Monsters. The main Mirai Machines are stored inside inside a special ship known as the Jiku Carrier and the Mirai Machines that make up Miraijin are stored inside the Jiku Dome. MiraiOh When the Miraigers give the command of "Space-Time Fusion (時空合体Jikū Gattai)", Mirai GT, Mirai Tank, and Mirai Dump combine together to form the “King of Space-Time (時空の王Jikū no Ō)” MiraiOh '(ミライ王Mirai-Ō). It is armed with the power of the Future Sword (未来剣Miraiken) and the Space-Time Shield (時空盾Jikū Tate). When it is ready to fully destroy an enemy opponent, MiraiOh uses the Future Sword to perform the Time Slip Cut (追っかけキリOkkake Kiri) attack. Mirai GT The '''Mirai GT '(未来GT Mirai GT) is a DeLorean themed vehicle piloted by Mirai Red. It is stored inside the Center Zone of the Jiku Carrier. It is armed with lasers that it can use the lasers for its GT Charge (GTチャージGT Chāji) Attack where it fires a barrage of Laser Blast until it is able to ram the opponent. Mirai GT forms the Upper Body (Chest), back, and Head to MiraiOh and Super MiraiOh. Mirai Tank The 'Mirai Tank '(未来タンクMirai Tanku) is a tank themed vehicle that is piloted by both Mirai Blue and Mirai Yellow. It is stored inside the Left Zone of the Jiku Carrier. It is armed with twin missile launchers and laser cannons that it uses for both its Mirai Missile (未来ミサイルMirai Misairu) Attack where it launches all of the Missiles it has. It can also perform the Mirai Beam (未来ビームMirai Bīmu) Attack where it only fires the lasers. Mirai Tank forms the Torso, Arms, and Upper Legs to both MiraiOh and Super MiraiOh. Mirai Dump Tje 'Mirai Dump '(未来ダンプMirai Danpu) is a dump truck themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Black and Mirai Green. It is stored inside the Right Zone of the Jiku Carrier. It is armed with hidden missiles and lasers that it uses for its Mirai Magnum (未来マグナムMirai Magunamu) attack where is launches all of its missiles and lasers in an all out attack. It can also perform the Mirai Crush (未来クラッシュMirai Kurasshu) attack where it rams the opponent with a ton of force. Mirai Dump forms the Lower Legs to MiraiOh and Super MiraiOh. Mirai Mega Mirai Carrier The 'Mirai Carrier '(未来キャリアMirai Kyaria) is a Navy Carrier Ship themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Knight (White). It is armed with a full artillery of missiles and lasers which when fired out all at once is called the Mirai Barrage (未来弾幕Mirai Danmaku) Attack. With the command of '''Space-Time Transformation (時空変換Jikū Henkan), it can transform into Mirai Mega '(未来メガMirai mega). When it is ready to finish off an opponent it performs a standing version of the Mirai Barrage known as the Mirai Infinity Spartan (未来無限スパルタンMirai Mugen Suparutan) where it launches an infinite amount of missiles and laser beams. It forms different pieces of Armor that can link to MiraiOh so it can form Super MiraiOh. Super MiraiOh When all of the Miraigers give the command Super Space-Time Fusion (超時空合体Chō Jikū Gattai), MiraiOh and Mirai Mega combine together to form '''Super MiraiOh '(超ミライ王Chō Mirai-Ō). It is equipped with the same arsenal as Mirai Mega and its power is amplified by 100x. Its finishing attack is the Future Drastic Spartan (未来ドラスティックスパルタンMirai Dorasutikku Suparutan) where it fires out the whole arsenal of missiles and lasers in order to trap the enemy and then it uses the Future Sword to slash the enemy twice to fully destroy it. Miraijin When the Miraigers give the command of '''“Universal Fusion (普遍合体Fuhen Gattai)” the Mirai Formula, Mirai Drill, Mirai Trailer, Mirai Jet, and Mirai Marine combine together to form the “God of Space-Time (時空のジンJikū no Jin)” also known as 'Miraijin '(未来ジンMirai Jin). It is armed with the power of the Universal Sword (普遍剣Fuhen ken) and Universal Shield (普遍シールドFuhen Shīrudo). With the power of the Universal Sword, Miraijin can perform its ultimate finishing move known as the Space-Time Slash (時空スラッシュJikū surasshu). It can also launch missiles and the Drill Hand so it can perform the Space-Time Spartan (時空スパルタンJikū Suparutan). Mirai Formula The 'Mirai Formula '(未来フォーミュラMirai Fōmyura) is a Formula Race Car themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Red. It is stored inside the “A Zone” of the Jiku Dome. It is armed with a powerful booster that it uses to speed up to about 500 Km (about 310 miles per hour). It is also armed with the power Lasers that is uses for its Mirai Charge (未来チャージMirai Chāji) Attack which is a more powerful version of the GT Charge. The Mirai Formula forms the Torso and Head to Miraijin. Mirai Drill The 'Mirai Drill '(未来ドリルMirai Doriru) is a Drill Tank themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Blue. It is stored inside the “B Zone” of the Jiku Dome. It is armed with just the drill and some minor lasers that can only stun an enemy. After stunning the enemy Mirai Blue charges at the enemy so it can perform the Mirai Break (未来ブレイクMirai Bureiku) Attack. The Mirai Drill forms the Left Arm of Miraijin. Mirai Trailer The 'Mirai Trailer '(未来トレーラーMirai Torērā) is a Semi Truck themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Yellow. It is stored inside the “C Zone” of the Jiku Dome. It is armed with some defensive lasers and a powerful cannon that is stored inside the trailer which can be used for its Mirai Burst (未来バーストMirai Bāsuto) Attack. The Mirai Trailer forms the Legs and Feet of Miraijin. Mirai Jet The 'Mirai Jet '(未来ジェットMirai Jetto) is a jet themed vehicle that is piloted by Mirai Black. It is stored inside the “D Zone” of the Jiku Dome. It is armed with Lasers and missiles that it uses for its Mirai Storm (未来ストームMirai Sutōmu) Attack where it launches all of its Missiles at the enemy. The Mirai Jet forms the Back and Wings to Miraijin. Mirai Marine The 'Mirai Marine '(未来マリンMirai Marin) is a submarine themed vehicle piloted by Mirai Green. It is stored inside the “E Zone” of the Jiku Dome. It is armed with special heat seeking torpedoes that it can launch at an enemy when Mirai Greens uses the Mirai Seeker (未来シーカーMirai Shīkā) Attack. The Mirai Marine forms the Right Arm to Miraijin. Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger Category:Megazord Category:Zords